


The Devil You Know

by Rachello344



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Enemies to Rivals to Friends to Lovers, Friends Online but Enemies IRL AU, M/M, Secret Identities, Slow Burn, character tags to be added as they appear in the fic, ongoing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 12:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9270749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachello344/pseuds/Rachello344
Summary: J.J. has been talking with someone online for almost two years--they met on a forum for a band they both like, and kept talking from there.  They both love music and hockey, and they both have similar senses of humor.  The problem is, no matter how much J.J. might like him, Yuratchka is a Russian ballerino, and they've apparently never met.  If only talking to Yuri Plisetsky was as easy as talking to Yuratchka...





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is being cross-posted from my tumblr; HOWEVER, a lot is being added between there and here. I think I doubled the wordcount before posting this chapter, so even if you read it on tumblr, make sure you read this version. The stuff I've added wouldn't be missed enough to affect the overall story, but it does improve the read, I think, and it adds a lot of details that I initially left out.
> 
> ETA2: The hiatus will be continuing. The truth is, I've grown really disenchanted with the Yuri on Ice fandom in general and Otabek in particular. Him featuring so strongly in this fic makes it... difficult to continue. When I've cooled off, and feel less like screaming whenever I think about Otabek, I'll probably come back to this. I hate leaving things unfinished. But for now, just know that this will not be updating for... a long while. I'm so sorry about this, and I hope you'll be understanding about it.

Rex:  YUUURATCHKA!!!  
Yuratchka:  Do you have any idea what fucking time it is?  
Rex:  Uh… night time?  :)  
Yuratchka:  Wow.  Great deduction, Sherlock.  I was fucking sleeping.  Well.  Trying to.  
Rex:  Oh, come on, it’s only midnight for you!  What kind of 18 year old are you?  Live a little!!  
Yuratchka:  The kind with ballet lessons in the morning.  
Rex:  Damn.  Can’t argue with that.  
Rex:  Guess we’ll just have to talk about the new single later, I guess…  
Rex:  *sighs*   
Yuratchka:  Don’t be such a damn cabbage.  You can have five minutes.  
Yuratchka:  …  I may have been exaggerating earlier.  I’m still getting ready for bed.  
Rex:  Ha!  I knew you wanted to talk about it!  
Yuratchka:  How could I NOT?  It was fucking AMAZING.  
Rex:  I know!!  My band mates made fun of me today for listening to it on repeat.  :(  
Yuratchka:  Uncultured bastards.  How can they call themselves musicians??  They have no appreciation for art!!  
Rex:  HAHAHAHA  Agreed, agreed!!  I tried to tell them, but our drummer said something like “Once or twice is one thing, but twenty is where I draw the line.”  
Yuratchka:  *shakes head* Pathetic.  There’s no such thing as too much MT.  
Rex:  No accounting for taste, I guess.  
Rex:  Don’t you have to go to bed, Mr. Ballerino?  I think it’s been five minutes.  
Yuratchka:  Yeah, actually.  Busy day tomorrow.  
Rex:  Really?  Me, too!  :)  Here’s hoping we both make it through!  I’ll text you same time as always?  
Yuratchka:  You better.  We still haven’t talked at all about the fucking best music video ever produced!  
Rex:  Good night, Yuratchka.  Good luck tomorrow.  
Yuratchka:  You too Rex.

J.J. plugged his phone in and put it face down on the nightstand, yawning.  He tugged the blankets up and over him, smiling into his pillow.  Talking with Yuratchka always made him feel more at ease.  Even the night before Rostelecom, he felt like he’d be able to sleep like a king.

He laughed to himself at the pun, even as he dozed off.  He was going to have a long day tomorrow, after all.

 

* * *

 

J.J. tapped his hands on the bench restlessly, drumming out the beat to Missing Time’s new song, unthinking.  He wished he could get a reply from Yuratchka before he went on.  Maybe then he could relax a little.

His mom shot him a quelling look, her eyes dropping to his hands before her eyebrows went up.  ‘ _Could you stop?’_   He translated.

His phone lit up where it was laying out on the bench.

Yuratchka:  What the hell do you need luck for?  Practice?  
Rex:  We’re playing a new song today!  I can’t help but feel nervous.  
Rex:  Come on, just a little well wishing from a friend?  
Rex:  Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease?  
Yuratchka:  Okay, okay, you weirdo.  Good luck today.  
Yuratchka:  …  Could you  
Yuratchka:  No, shit, nevermind.  
Rex:  Thank you, Yuratchka!  Good luck with your ballet!!  
Yuratchka:  Thanks…

“J.J., honey, it’s time,” his mom said, kissing the side of his head.  “Knock ‘em dead.”  His dad leaned forward from her other side and gave him a thumbs-up.

J.J. winked.  “Don’t I always?”  He beamed wide and easy, nerves settled like they never gave him any trouble.  He’d been texting this guy for almost two years, and he always managed to make him feel like himself again.  They had the same taste in music, they both liked hockey, and Yuratchka was always fun to talk to.  It didn’t hurt that he had no idea he was talking to a celebrity.

Sometimes he thought he might be falling for him a little, but it was hard for J.J. to feel that strongly about a person he’d never met in person.

The smooth slide of the ice under his blades, the cool rush of air across his cheeks, it was all perfect, clearing his mind at once.  The cheering of his fans faded into a dull roar.  There was nothing but him and the ice.  He took up his position at the center of the rink with a few waves and a performer’s smile, something that broadened as the first notes of his song played over the speakers.

As he spun into his routine, he focused his thoughts outward, trying to keep his theme in mind.  Rather than being accused of egoism (again), he was paying tribute to the relationships he’d formed over the years.  The song had taken a long time to write, made more difficult because he went back and forth on which of his skater friends he wanted to include.

In the end, he’d finally settled on six skaters to sing about during his song.  When each verse began, J.J. used the skater’s specialty to drive home his theme—friendship and rivalry.  A particularly tricky bit of footwork with a touching lyric for Leo; a Quadruple Loop for Seung-gil, his expression falling deadpan for it; something a little fun and flirty for Chris, a hand down his chest with a sassy little turn, a wink over his shoulder; a Quadruple Flip in combination for Victor and Yuuri; and a long elegant spin for Yuri, one that never failed to remind him of ballet.

He was only distantly aware of the audience’s applause, caught up in thoughts of his program.  Someday, he wanted Yuratchka to see him skate, wanted to skate a program _for_ Yuratchka.  He could feel his smile soften at the thought and tried to shake it off.  _Focus_.  Just a little more.  He could think about Yuratchka after he was off the ice.

Heart pounding and grin as wide as ever, he held his finishing pose for a moment, clearing his mind.  He crossed himself, murmuring a prayer of thanks before dropping to his knees to kiss the ice.  Ritual complete, he got back up and did a quick loop, waving to his fans and scooping up one of the stuffed toys.  He laughed when he saw it: an oversized stuffed lion, king of the jungle.

He met his parents at the kiss and cry, grinning at them and showing them the toy.  His dad got a kick out of it, but his mom was too busy muttering things he needed to improve for the next time under her breath.  He rolled his eyes and put on his jacket.

He wondered what Yuratchka was doing.  It was about mid afternoon, so he was probably still in rehearsals or eating lunch.  They were in the same country for a change, but J.J. couldn’t exactly call him and tell him he wanted to see him.  They kept everything to text messages for privacy reasons, after all, and it would be weird to insist on a visit all of a sudden.

When the score finally appeared, J.J. decided he was pleased with it.  It wasn’t a personal best, but it was better than he was expecting so early in the season.  He hadn’t fumbled, but he wasn’t at full difficulty yet either.  He grinned.

As soon as he and his parents were back in the stands after he changed out of his costume and skates, he tugged his phone out of his jacket pocket.

Rex:  I knew you were lucky!  Nailed it!  
Yuratchka:  Shut up, already, I have practice remember?  
Rex:  And are you doing wonderfully?  I bet you are, since you have someone as cool as me rooting for you.  ;)  
Yuratchka:  Someone as LAME as you, you mean.  
Yuratchka:  Now seriously go away, I need to concentrate.  I have a solo soon.  
Rex:  Then I wish you the best luck in the world!  TTYL  <3

J.J. hummed to himself, pleased despite the apparent brush off.  He could talk to Yuratchka when he wasn’t busy.  In the meantime, Leo was up next, and he was excited to see his performance.  The music he chose was always excellent, and his choreography got more beautiful every year.  If J.J. remembered right, his program’s theme was “longing for love.”

J.J. was curious to see how he’d pull it off.  Not to mention whether or not it would be obvious who he was skating about.  Not that J.J. needed a _hint_ ; it was pretty obvious to anyone who knew him.

“Go Leo!” J.J. waved as he walked by, shaking off his thoughts.

Leo turned and smiled up at him, waving back.  “Dinner?”

“Wouldn’t miss it!  Lowest score treats?”  He waved the lion’s paw at him, catching Leo off guard.

Laughing, he managed to say, “As always.”

His coach urged him on, rolling her eyes.  Even so, she looked like she thought the lion was funny.  (How could she _not_?  Her skater’s name was _Leo_.)  J.J.’s mom leaned down and touched his shoulder.

“Your father and I have something we need to take care of.  We’ll see you at the hotel tonight, okay?”  His mom smiled, kissing the side of his head when he nodded.  “And don’t forget, your father and I are getting brunch tomorrow before some romantic sightseeing.  We’ll meet you at the rink tomorrow night, okay?”

“Okay,” he said.  “You’ll remind me tonight when we go over my performance?”

“Of course, dear.”  She ran a hand through his hair, ruffling it.  “Have fun with Leo, and let us know how he does.”

He nodded, waving good bye to them both.  When he turned back to the ice, Leo was still speaking with his coach along the wall.  After a few brief words with her, Leo skated out, ready to perform.  J.J. cheered.  The music started up—a pop song J.J. knew Leo liked, something almost longing and melancholy despite its quick tempo.

J.J.’s eyes followed Leo as he skated.

Leo had improved since they last saw each other in person.  His footwork in particular was _stunning_ , matching the music’s rhythm perfectly.  Each jump matched a swell in the music, drawing the audience further into his performance.  J.J. smiled widely and cheered again, proud of his friend.

By the time Leo was taking his bows and his lap, J.J. felt a little wistful himself.  The song was sad, but hopeful—perfect for his theme.  It was almost enough to leave J.J. feeling lonely.  He shook it off; nothing to do about it while he was in the middle of a season anyway.

While Leo was receiving his scores—third so far—J.J.’s eyes fell to Yuri Plisetsky entering from the side doors.  His short program’s costume was flashy as always, a shimmering blue and silver, but there was something different about it.  Rather than walking the line between feminine and masculine as his costumes usually did, this seemed like something that belonged on Swan Lake, or…

He was an ice fairy, J.J. realized.  All he was missing was a pair of wings and—oh, no, there was translucent fabric, glimmering in the light, shaped like wings across his back.  His shoulders were broader than J.J. remembered, more defined.  His long hair was braided into what looked like a crown around his head.  Something in the braid glimmered as he skated toward the center, bright like clean ice.

J.J.’s breath caught.  Yuri’s posture was as refined as always, looking truly regal as he took his position in the center.  A soft piano intro led into a swell of violins.  J.J. didn’t recognize the song, but he was certain it was something from a ballet.

His theme was “identity”—or was it “reclaiming identity”?  He’d have to ask someone later.  Whatever it was, it was clear that Yuri was owning his role as Russia’s ice fairy.  Every move he made seemed to be straight out of a ballet.  His every jump seemed to linger in the air, defying gravity with every quad.  He was definitely the skater to beat.

Two seasons ago, he’d had a pretty rough time—not even qualifying for the Grand Prix, not to mention the sprain he’d suffered—but clearly he’d spent all of last season and the time between building himself back up.  God, but he was _flawless_.

As the final notes settled, J.J. reminded himself to breathe normally.  Yuri bowed, his expression more peaceful than he usually looked after a performance.  Something had definitely changed, or maybe he was just growing up?  It was hard to tell from so far away.

Yuri scooped up a large tiger on his way to the kiss and cry where his coaches were waiting for him.  J.J. watched them both for a moment, wondering if the rumors of their upcoming retirement were true or not.  If he was on better terms with Yuri, he’d think about asking.

Yuri hated him, but J.J. was bound and determined to befriend him, or at least get along reasonably well for rivals.  He’d just have to be patient and keep trying.  He’d get through to Yuri eventually.  He’d been trying for years, but Yuri was nothing if not stubborn.

Otabek liked him fine, at least.  He was pretty sure that could get his foot in the door, if he could just catch them when they were together.  If not Otabek, maybe through the other Yuuri?  He’d been supportive, although he and Victor were coaching more than skating now…  Hadn’t they moved back to Japan?

When the scores hit the screens, J.J. grinned.  After a performance like that, Yuri deserved the first place spot.  J.J. was content with second for now; after all, the competition wasn’t over yet.  He stood and left the rink, his smile fading with every step.  Any congratulations from him would probably fall on deaf ears.  He shook his head.

He’d have to figure out where Leo ran off to so they could get dinner together.  As he strolled down the hallway, he tugged out his phone.

Rex:  Hope practice is going well!  Don’t forget to drink water.  And eat!!

J.J. leaned against the wall near the lobby, head tilted back.  He’d have to find Leo, and they still needed to figure out somewhere to eat…  He tugged his phone back out of his pocket, searching for restaurants nearby.  By the time he had it narrowed down to two, his phone buzzed and a text notification appeared at the top of the screen.

Yuratchka:  Okay, MOM  
Yuratchka:  And my solo was FUCKING AMAZING.  My instructor said I was the best in class!  
Rex:  Congratulations!!  I’m positive that you deserved it!  ;)

As he was tucking his phone away with a smile, he heard voices around the corner.  Curious, J.J. tilted his head to figure out who was coming.

“Have you told him yet?”  The voice sounded like Otabek, low and a little flat.

“Told him what?  And which him?” Yuri asked, sounding flippant.  J.J. froze.  He should probably just find a different wall to wait against.  He wasn’t really in the mood to fight with Yuri tonight, not after seeing him perform something so beautiful.  Before he could make a move, Otabek continued.

“Have you told your mystery man that you _like_ him?” he said, probably rolling his eyes.  “It’s been over a year, Yuratchka.  You can’t put it off forever.”

 _Yuratchka?_   J.J.’s heart skipped a beat.  He knew it was a Russian nickname, of course, but he hadn’t given it much thought.  Was it a nickname for Yuri?  That was a weird coincidence.  He should just walk away.  Eavesdropping was wrong, and he was definitely going to get scolded for it when he went to confession next.

“Look, _Beka_ , he’s super nice and cool and, oh yeah, he lives in a different country, remember?  It’s not like I have enough time to just hang out in god damn _Canada_ whenever I want, you know?”  Yuri huffed.  Their voices were coming closer.  “ _Fucking_ Canada.”

J.J. faltered.  He was definitely going to walk away.  He wasn’t going to continue eavesdropping.  He was going to go, any second now.

“What was his name again?  Wreck or something?”

“It’s _Rex_ , and you know that already, you smug asshole.”  During the pause that followed, J.J. was almost certain his heart had stopped beating.  His Yuratchka was the same as the Yuri he could never speak to for more than a few minutes?  That couldn’t be right.  There must be some mistake.

“Well, maybe when he holds a concert, you can go.  I mean, there can’t be that many singers named Rex in Canada.”  Otabek sounded eminently reasonable.  He also sounded like he was about to round the corner and notice him.  J.J. was dangerously close to bursting into desperate laughter.

Was this really happening?

Pushing his earbuds in as quickly as he could, he tried to ignore the urge to correct him.  There were no singers in Canada named Rex.

“I already checked,” Yuri said.  “I think his band must still be garage level or something.”

 _Or something_ , J.J. thought.

“Huh.  Wonder if he’s any good.”  Otabek was the first around the corner; J.J. leaned back against the wall, closing his eyes like he was listening to music.  He tapped his foot to the beat of the new single.  “They’re not on YouTube?”

“Not that I’ve—oh, god damn it.”

J.J. opened an eye.  _Yep_ , he thought, _Still hates me._

“Oh, perfect,” Otabek said without sarcasm, tapping his shoulder.  When he tugged out an earbud, making it look like he’d paused it in his pocket, Otabek nodded at him.  “I have a question for you.”

J.J. felt his eyebrows shoot up in genuine surprise.  “Uh, sure, go for it.  You guys did great today, by the way.  Yuri, yours was especially beautiful.  I was impressed.”  Yuri scowled and tugged at Otabek’s sleeve as if urging him to leave.

“Thank you.  Your performance was also well done,” Otabek said, ignoring Yuri except to push his hand away.  “Are there any sites that Canadian bands use to post their music before they make it big?”

J.J. couldn’t think of any.  “Not beside YouTube, really.  It’s pretty much the same all over from what I’ve seen.”

“I see.  Thank you,” Otabek said.  He nodded once, a soldier’s acknowledgment, before turning on his heel, Yuri trailing grumpily after him.  He glanced back to glare at J.J.  It was… unsettling, not being insulted or yelled at.

On impulse, J.J. called after them.  “Can’t wait to see your free skate tomorrow, Tiger Lily!”

Yuri spun around and looked like he was going to storm back over, but Otabek caught him by the arm.  J.J. watched them go, his chest tight.  If they really were the same person, he was _screwed._   Yuratchka’s sense of humor and shared interests with Yuri’s passion and fire…

He scrubbed a hand over his face.

 _Merde_.

Yuratchka:  UGH, my best friend just fucking embarrassed me!  In front of my enemy!!!  
Rex:  I thought you did ballet?  How do you have enemies?  
Yuratchka:  You’ve never met a ballerina have you.  
Yuratchka:  And because he’s too much of a showy asshole to be just a rival.  
Yuratchka:  The asshole was definitely making fun of me too, calling me beautiful.  I’m not a fucking woman, you know?  
Yuratchka:  He was definitely mocking me.  
Yuratchka:  GOD, I hate him.  His stupid face and his stupid near perfect scores.  
Rex:  Oh, come on, like you’re not an obnoxiously talented showy asshole.  
Rex:  And I’m sure your rival didn’t mean it to insult you.  You’ve never found a man’s dancing beautiful before?  
Yuratchka:  That hardly matters.  If you knew him, you’d think he was just fucking with me, too.

J.J. gripped the phone tighter, his gut clenching.  He closed his eyes, dropping his head.  Was that what had been happening all this time?  He was being misunderstood?  He ran a shaking hand through his hair.  He’d have to find some way to make his intentions clearer.

The phone buzzed in his hand, startling him back to attention.

Yuratchka:  And you’ve never seen me dance.  You couldn’t possibly know if I’m talented or not.  
Rex:  True.  You are an asshole though.  
Yuratchka:  RUDE  See if idgs  
Yuratchka:  He means “you’re right Rex I am an asshole and I never listen to my friends”  
Yuratchka:  This is his best friend, btw.  I’m Beka.  How do we look you up so we can hear you sing?

J.J. laughed, the sound almost punched out of him before pacing back and forth across the hallway.  What was he supposed to say?  Especially now that he _knew_?  Should he say anything?  Should it be over text?  In person?  He could probably still catch up with them…

But if he told him, Yuri would never speak to him again.  He’d never get to gossip about Missing Time’s newest music video or complain to him about his siblings or how badly his hockey team was doing.  He’d never get to see if whatever was between them could go anywhere.

No, he couldn’t tell him.  Maybe he could just… win him over as himself.  In person.  And _then_ tell him.  Or let him find out on his own somehow, whatever worked.  He’d cross that bridge when he came to it.  Getting on Yuri’s good side was a tall enough order on its own.

Mind made up, J.J. unlocked his phone again.

Rex:  This is embarrassing, but I’m actually a little shy about my singing.  :(  I don’t think I’m ready for a bunch of people to hear it yet.  
Yuratchka:  What about singing to us over a phone call?  Or just Yuratchka?  
Rex:  Not yet.  I need to find the perfect song for that.

He was still writing it, but a lot of things were going to need to change now.  He rubbed a hand over his face.  He was never going to finish it at this rate.  If _Yuratchka_ was hard to capture in song, Yuri was only going to be worse.

Yuratchka:  Don’t listen to Beka.  He’s a TRAITOR and no longer my friend.  I’m never speaking to him again.  
Rex:  Oh, but why not?  He was just curious!  ;)  
Yuratchka:  More like NOSY.  Don’t you take his side.  You’re MY friend, not his.

J.J. couldn’t help his pleased smile, his pulse kicking up slightly.  He had a sinking suspicion that this was only going to get worse.  He already admired Yuri as a person and a skater—being considered his friend was almost too much.  Especially since he couldn’t actually hang out with him in person.  The thought hit him harder than he was expecting, a squeeze to his heart, pressure behind his eyes like he might cry.

“Oh, J.J., there you are!  I was just heading to the lobby to look for you!  Ready to go?” Leo asked, beaming at him.  J.J. stifled his jump and calmed his heart before he returned the smile and nodded.

“Yeah, let me just reply real quick, eh?”  He lifted his phone in explanation.

“Yeah, ‘course!”

Rex:  That I am.  I hope he’s taking you to eat.  Isn’t it about dinner time for you?  
Yuratchka:  Yeah, my grandpa’s cooking!  Talk more tonight?  
Rex:  Wouldn’t miss it!  ;)  Have fun!

“Alright, shall we?”

Leo hummed his assent, considering him as they walked.  “You dating someone new, J.J.?  I thought you were taking a break after you and Izzy split.”

“What?  No, I’m still not dating.  Just texting a friend.”  J.J. kept his eyes forward.  He just had to play it off.  Keep it casual.  There was no funny business going on.  He wasn’t effectively secret pen pals with Yuri Plisetsky, and he definitely wasn’t falling for him.

“If you say so.”  Leo shrugged, apparently dropping the subject.  “So, what did you think of my choreography today, Mr. Perfect Jumps?”

J.J. laughed.  “Touching as ever, Mr. Sensitive.  I cannot describe to you how many people cried during that last major jump you did.  The way the music crescendoed in time with your landing was phenomenal.”  He touched his cheek.  “I, too, wept openly at such an incredible example of—” Leo shoved him, laughing.

“Oh, come on, you nerd, be serious!”

“Okay, fine, fine, I wasn’t _weeping_ , I just had something in my eyes.”

This time, they both laughed.  J.J. even managed to forget how much he wanted to be allowed to eat with Yuri.  Well, for the first few minutes, anyway.  Luckily, Leo was easy to be with, turning the conversation from one topic to another.  He only teased J.J. about his routine for a little while, thankfully.  Something that sentimental could’ve inspired far more teasing than he’d gotten.

By the time they were settled in at the restaurant—something like a pub, but Russian—they’d pretty much finished catching up on each others’ families and related happenings.  J.J. was in the middle of a story about his siblings—Amelia and Mason were competing to see who could earn their driver’s license first—when Leo perked up.

“Wait, they’re sixteen already?  Aren’t they due for Confirmation soon?  Have they picked sponsors yet?” Leo asked.

J.J. laughed, scratching the back of his head.  “Well, they both want me to sponsor them, but you know, it’s usually a little…  Well, that’s what the competition is for.  Whoever gets their license first apparently gets me for Confirmation.”  He rolled his eyes.  “That’s what _they_ say, anyway.  I’ve already discussed it with our priest, and he’s fine with me sponsoring them both since they’re twins.”  Leo laughed and shook his head.

“Talking to you always makes me glad I’m an only child.”  Leo took a drink of his water.  He looked like he was remembering something, his hand resting over the small medallion he wore—St. Gregory, the patron saint of music.  J.J. wore St. Sebastian, patron of athletes.  “My aunt was my sponsor, and I sponsored her daughter just last year.”  He shook his head.  “I would’ve made them fight and then refuse to sponsor either.”

J.J. snickered, imagining the shocked looks on their faces if he ever did something like that.  “That’s just _mean_.”  It would probably make his brother cry.  “By the way, wasn’t Phichit running some sort of pool?  A new one?”  Leo’s eyes narrowed in thought.  “Something about Georgi’s love life?”

Leo slapped a hand on the table, the sound almost jarringly loud.  “That’s right!  There was a bet on when his new girlfriend breaks his heart.”

“ _That_ was it,” J.J. agreed, nodding.  He should’ve remembered; he placed a bet and everything.  “Did you put money on anything?”

“I think I put my money on before the Grand Prix, but after Rostelecom.”  Leo tapped his chin a few times before nodding decisively.  “Yeah, I think that’s right.”

J.J. smirked, leaning in.  “I took a risk this time.  My money’s on them getting married.”

“No!”

“Yeah.  I think she’s the one.”  J.J. leaned back in his seat, his smile softening.  “Have you seen the way she looks at him?  It’s like he hung the moon.  And he looks at her like she’s a force of nature.  It’s so romantic.”  He wanted someone to look at _him_ that way.

Leo nudged his shoulder.  “You’re such a sap, Leroy.”  He stole a handful of J.J.’s fries, ignoring his noises of protest.  “But, for what it’s worth, I hope you’re right.  They’re pretty cute together, despite—y’know— _Georgi_.”

They both laughed.  “Like you can talk, Mr. _Longing for Love_.”  Leo blushed, but couldn’t deny it without making himself a hypocrite.  There was a brief pause as they both let the thought of romance linger.  Leo shook it off first, sitting back up.

“What about that new one about Sara?  She’s dating that hockey player right now, yeah?” Leo asked.

“I think so.  What’s his face, the guy for the Italian Olympics team, right?”

“That’s him.  Isn’t there a pool on how long it takes Mickey to run him off?”  Leo grinned.  “I think Emil might be trying to help this time, actually.”

“I think I bet that Sara would dump him after the Grand Prix,” J.J. said.  He’d have to double-check the spreadsheet later.  “What about you?”

“I didn’t bet on how it ended, but I bet she’d date Mila next.”

J.J. considered that for a moment.  “Would her brother even get in the way if she did?  I mean, he wants to be the most important _man_ in her life, right?”  Leo doubled over, laughing hard enough that J.J. thought he could see tears at the corners of his eyes.  “Speaking of the twins, which one is Emil even into?  Does _anyone_ know?  He and I aren’t really close.”

Leo shrugged, still giggling a little.  “I don’t know if _he_ knows, to be honest.  He might like them both.  Hard to blame him.  They’re both attractive in their own ways.”

“Italians,” J.J. agreed, sighing.  They were both too gorgeous for their own good, beautiful and talented and in a league of their own.

“ _Speaking_ of romantic interests…”  Leo smiled, slow and dangerous.  J.J. swallowed around a sudden lump in his throat, thoughts of a sunny smile and a smoldering scowl fleeing at once.  That look on Leo spelled trouble.  “Are you ever going to tell me who you were texting earlier?  If it was just a friend, you would have told me about them already, so it must be someone else.  Maybe… a crush?”

J.J. channeled all of his modeling experience into keeping his expression clear and all of his older sibling experience into keeping his voice even and normal.  Leo couldn’t know yet.  J.J. wasn’t even sure what his feelings _were_.  He was starting to really like Yuratchka, sure, but he and Yuri were more combative than friendly.

Not that he didn’t  _want_  to be friends with Yuri.  And Yuri  _was_ incredible...  He shook the thoughts off.  Now wasn’t the time for them.  “Nah, you know I’m not looking to date anyone right now.  I really was just texting a friend.  We’ve never met in person, so…”

Leo blinked.  “An internet friend?  Do they know who you are?”

J.J. shook his head.  “No, I kept my name out of everything.  We got to talking on a forum for a band we both like.”  He smiled.  “We both like hockey, too, so we’ve been talking about this and that for a while.”

“Oh?   How long?”

He shrugged.  “I don’t know, a year maybe?”  It was closer to a year and a half, but J.J. could tell by Leo’s surprise that low balling was the right choice.

“A _year_?  You kept him secret that long?”

“It wasn’t a _secret_ ,” J.J. protested, “just… not advertised.  It’s been nice, talking to someone who doesn’t know who I am.  It’s kind of relaxing.”

“Yeah, I guess I get that.”  Leo’s lips were pursed, though.

J.J. tried not to feel too guilty, but they _had_ been friends for a long time…  When he figured out what he was doing, he’d tell Leo.  _If_ he figured it out.  “And anyway, shouldn’t I be asking _you_?  I mean, your theme being what it is, and your crush on Guang Hong is practically _legenda_ —” Flailing, Leo finally managed to slap a hand over J.J.’s mouth to stop him, head swiveling as if checking for eavesdroppers.

His cheeks were _scarlet._

J.J. licked his hand, salty from the fries, grinning when Leo looked both disgusted and vaguely offended at once.  He swiped his hand on his pant leg.  “ _Gross_.  And, dude, I thought we agreed to never talk about that ever again!  Was I imagining that?  Did you not _swear?_ ”

“I swore to never tell another living soul, so help me God, but I did _not_ say I wouldn’t bring it up again.”  J.J. smiled, leaning on his hand.  “It hasn’t gone away, has it?”

Leo groaned, covering his face.  “J.J., he’s so _cute_ I could _die_.”

“You should—”

“ _No_.  I don’t want to ruin our friendship.”

J.J. raised an eyebrow, expression dubious.  “You do realize he’s been in love with you for, like, three years, right?”

“He has _not_.”

“He has.  It’s embarrassing.  You should do something about it.”  It would be nice to see his friend in a relationship with someone he liked.  Leo had never really dated, though it didn’t seem to be for lack of interest, just lack of time.  If anyone could understand that problem and sympathize, it was J.J.

“You don’t… have _money_ riding on this, do you?”  Leo’s eyes narrowed, suspicious.

Twenty bucks said they’d confess before the Grand Prix, but after the second qualifying round.  But mostly he wanted his friend to be happy.  The pot he could win wasn’t _that_ big.  Not nearly as big as what he could get if Georgi got married, anyway.  “Even if I did, I could never tell you.  It’s against the rules.”

Leo groaned louder, covering his face with his hands again.  “You’re _horrible_.”

“Oh, like you don’t put bets on things about me.”

“Of course I do, but you’re still the _worst_.”

“The _absolute_ worst, but you like me anyway,” J.J. said with a wide, confident smile.

“Despite my better judgment,” Leo muttered, but when he peeked out from behind his hands, he was smiling.  “Ice cream?”

“Heck yeah.  I’ll treat, since you’re so _graciously_ covering dinner.”  J.J. winked.

“Never mind, I hate you.  We’re not friends.  Never have been.  I’m never going to hang out with you again.”  J.J. threw his arm around Leo’s shoulder, leaning into him and pressing their cheeks together.  Leo grumbled and shoved a little, but inevitably leaned into the hold.

They took a selfie together before they left.

 

* * *

 

When J.J. got back to his hotel room after discussing his routine with his parents, he had twenty unread messages from Yuratchka.  He was nervous until he opened the messenger app and saw for himself that he was just complaining about “Beka.”

Yuratchka:  Where in Canada do you live?  
Yuratchka:  Beka wants to know for some reason  
Yuratchka:  I told him it was a fucking weird question but he never listens to me  
Yuratchka:  You have no reason to answer that btw  
Yuratchka:  He also wants to know how old your siblings are  
Yuratchka:  As if that’s any of his business  
Yuratchka:  >:(  
Yuratchka:  Honestly he keeps asking me fucking QUESTIONS  
Yuratchka:  “How old is he, Yuratchka?”  
Yuratchka:  “What does he do for a living?”  
Yuratchka:  “Is he dating anyone?”  
Yuratchka:  Like shit Beka are you trying to date him?? or like  
Yuratchka:  Steal his identity or something????  
Yuratchka:  UGH  
Yuratchka:  UGHHHHHHHHH  
Yuratchka:  And then my GRANDPA STARTED ASKING QUESTIONS  
Yuratchka:  OF FUCKING COURSE  
Yuratchka:  “Who is your Beka talking about, Yuratchka?  Do you have another friend?  When do I meet him?”  
Yuratchka:  I dunno, Grandpa, he lives in fucking CANADA OF ALL PLACES  
Yuratchka:  I mean, no offense or whatever, but like you can’t just… visit me in Russia.

J.J. couldn’t help it: he laughed.  He spent a few minutes giggling over his phone until it chimed once more.

Yuratchka:  Uh…  Rex, when did you get up this morning for rehearsal?

J.J. froze, laughter dying in his throat.  Did he mess up the time difference?  Did he text too early?  He bit his thumb, flipping to his time zone converter app.  This afternoon would’ve been…  Early, but he’d gotten up before 8 a.m. to rehearse before.  He sighed, running a hand over his face as the tension ran out of him, the anxious clench of his chest easing.

Rex:  I live in Montreal.  My siblings are both 16.  I’m 22.  I’m in a band, but I do have a job.  It’s just kind of embarrassing, so I’d rather not talk about it.  :)  I’m not dating anyone.  And, I mean, if I saved up enough money, I could definitely visit you.  Russia isn’t THAT far away.  
Rex:  Oh, and I was up early for practice.  Like 7?  It was AWFUL, but we got a lot done today!  
Yuratchka:  I… didn’t expect you to actually… answer… any of that…  
Rex:  Why wouldn’t I?  We’re friends!  :)  Tell Beka I said Hi, by the way.  
Yuratchka:  He nodded, which is pretty effusive for him lol  
Yuratchka:  I don’t know if he’s satisfied or if he’s going to ask more questions, but I’m cutting him off  
Yuratchka:  He has no right to be rude to my other friend.

J.J. was about to respond when something about the wording caught him.  Did Yuri… only consider himself as having two friends?  That couldn’t be right.  He used to spend all that time with the other Yuuri and Victor before they retired.  And there was Mila…

But the only one he ever seemed to choose to hang out with was probably Otabek.  Maybe the others were more like his skating family?  Like siblings?  His cheeks felt warm and his heart felt lighter.  Yuri considered him a friend, as good a friend as Otabek even.  Yuri _liked_ him.  Or well, Rex.  But he _was_ Rex.

J.J. shook his head.  Best not to think about it.

Rex:  I’m touched, mon petit chou.  You really care about me.  :’)  
Yuratchka:  Don’t make it weird.  
Rex:  Too late.  You LIKE me!!!  You’ve admitted it!  
Yuratchka:  Yeah, well, your taste in hockey teams still sucks.  
Rex:  That hardly matters.  Yuratchka considers me a friend!!!  I could SING!  
Rex:  Perhaps I’ll write you a ballad!  
Yuratchka:  No  
Yuratchka:  Please no  
Yuratchka:  Do NOT  
Rex:  !!  You said PLEASE?  Who are you and what have you done with my precious Yuratchka??  
Yuratchka:  Oh, shut up, asshole.  
Yuratchka:  Ugh, my whole body aches.  I’m gonna get some sleep.

J.J. couldn’t help but remember the way Yuri had thrown himself into his short program, all elegant lines and brutal efficiency.  The way he spun, the way he _glided_ , J.J.’s breath caught just remembering the power in every gorgeous jump.  Maybe this was worse than he thought.

Better stop for the night while he was still ahead.

Rex:  Good night, my sweet Yuratchka!!  Sweet dreams!  
Yuratchka:  You can’t see me, but I’m flipping you off right now.

J.J. sighed wistfully.  Somehow, he knew Yuratchka—Yuri was smiling (at least internally) and annoyed about it.  God, he wanted to see one of those rare smiles directed at him, even if it was too much for his heart to handle.  He felt _smitten_.  What was he going to _do_?

He rolled over and blinked his eyes shut once, twice… thrice… and when he opened them, Yuri was tossing a stuffed toy at his head.  He looked annoyed, but his lips tilted up at the corners in spite of his best efforts.  J.J. held the toy close to his chest.

“You’re such an idiot, J.J.,” he said, crossing his arms.  “Honestly, what the fuck were you thinking?”

“Mostly I was thinking about you,” J.J. said, batting his eyes at him.  He liked having Yuri around to critique his skating, even when he was a harsher critic than he needed to be.  J.J. held up the stuffed cat, waving its paw at him.  Yuri laughed, and J.J. thought he must have died and gone to heaven.  Something this good could only be—

Oh.

“I’m dreaming.” He frowned.  Normally it took a lot longer to notice, if he noticed at all.  That was disappointing.

“What are you talking about?”  Yuri looked concerned.

“Well, that proves it.  You never worry about me.”  J.J. sighed.  “Too good to be true.”

Yuri strode into his space.  “And?”  There was barely an inch between them.  J.J. wished he could feel the heat from his body, but there was nothing.  Still, even in his dream, Yuri’s lips were distracting, plush and pink.  “If it’s too good to be true, do something about it.  Are you the king or aren’t you, _Rex?_ ”

J.J. couldn’t quite manage his full confidence.  There wasn’t much point in lying to himself.  Still, he leaned in with a flirty smile.  “I’ll do what I can, _Yuratchka_.  I hope you’ll wait for me.”

“No promises, so you better get a move on.  Hurry the fuck up,” Yuri said, almost a whisper between them, their lips a breath away.  J.J. wanted…  No, _no_ , he wanted it to be real not something he could only dream of.

When he opened his eyes, it was still dark and much too early to be awake.  J.J. groaned.

He shook his head, trying to clear it.  Normally he was too tired to dream, but he’d fallen into lucid dreams before on occasion.  It never failed to weird him out.  Still, he rolled over and closed his eyes again.  Nothing for it now but to go back to sleep.

Hopefully this time it would be dreamless.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you'll consider leaving a comment telling me what you liked! I also take questions and comments at my tumblr!
> 
> If you notice anything weird about the languages I'm using (French, for now), please say so! I'd really like this to be at its best, especially with regards to foreign language use! Constructive criticism is always welcomed, though I do ask that you be kind about it. (Pointing out typos is welcome regardless. Sometimes I miss things, no matter how many times I read something.)


End file.
